


The Reddest Ginger Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, No.23 Bleeding Out, Whumptober 2019, warning death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Ron is bleeding out.





	The Reddest Ginger Of Them All

His best friend was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

_ His best friend was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. _

There was blood everywhere. He tried to look away from it, to see something else, Ron’s face, his hands, the ground beneath them - but everywhere he looked there was red. So he focused back on the cause for the blood.

A big, open gash stretching from Ron’s shoulder across to his hip. His hands tried to hold in together, but there was still blood pouring out, Ron was still dying. Their capturers had taken their wands and left them down in the dungeons together, laughed when he pleaded for Ron’s life.

“Ron, it’s okay mate, I swear. It’s… you’re gonna be fine.” Harry’s voice was shaking as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to consume him.

“Don’t lie, Harry, I know I’m already dead.”

“I’m sorry. I should have protected you, I tried. You were too far away.”

“Don’t blame you. Not your fault.”

Ron’s voice was getting weaker and weaker. It wouldn’t be long now before…

“No, Ron, just stay awake. Just a little longer. Come on. What about Hermione?”

But it was too late.

His best friend was dead.

_ His best friend was dead. _

They were rescued an hour later.

Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... this one's a little sad. I don't normally do sad endings. I'll probably come back to this and add a chapter of happiness. Anyway! This one precedes No.22 of Whumptober, 'The Best Ginger Of Them All', which actually has nothing to do with Ron.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter).


End file.
